


I'm Flexible

by kitsunerys



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Translation, i love blackkat fics, my favorite drabble ever probably
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunerys/pseuds/kitsunerys
Summary: Não é um momento que o deixe orgulhoso, mas Sakumo dá uma olhada no novo ocupante da academia e dá de cara com uma parede.





	I'm Flexible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * A translation of [I'm Flexible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859343) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> Esse trabalho não é meu, mas da autora blackkat que escreve algumas das minhas fanfics favoritas de Naruto. Não resisti e tive que traduzir meu drabble favorito de rarepair que ela me apresentou e desde então estou apaixonada por eles <3
> 
> A tradução foi feita de coração, e dei meu melhor para tentar me manter bem fiel ao trabalho original, mas claro que não chego aos pés do brilhantismo da autora. Então, se puderem, leiam a original em inglês.
> 
> Kat, thank you for writting this <3 I didn't know that i needed it, but boy did I not <3

Não é um momento que o deixe orgulhoso, mas Sakumo dá uma olhada no novo ocupante da academia e dá de cara com uma parede.

 

Felizmente, os deus são misericordiosos, porque o praticante yoga (o muito ,muito bonito praticante de yoga) nem sequer pisca enquanto Dai fica alarmado com o choque e Sakumo tenta (em vão) desconversar e massagear seu nariz e ego machucados pelo encontro com a parede. Ele ainda não consegue bem tirar os olhos do outro homem, ainda que o revestimento da parede tenha deixado seu rosto marcado; o desconhecido está contorcido, como uma parada de mão só que seu corpo está torcido para cima, deixando os pés em frente à cabeça, e a posição deixa cada músculo esguio extremamente definido.

 

A boca de Sakumo fica seca como um deserto, e ele tem que engolir cuidadosamente.

 

“Devo pegar gelo, meu amigo?” Dai pergunta com um batida forte em suas costas, e pelo brilho nos olhos dele, ele sabe  _ exatamente _ para onde Sakumo está olhando.

 

Sakumo lança um olhar envergonhado ao amigo. “Não, não se incomode. Vou ficar bem.”

 

“Com certeza vai,” Dai diz animadamente, com um gracejo quase afetado, e desaparece na direção dos pesos.

 

Honestamente, Sakumo não sabe se fica grato ou incomodado, porque agora ele está  _ sozinho _ e isso o deixa com poucos lugares para se focar que não sejam as pernas longas do desconhecido, em shorts bem curtos, ou a massa de cabelo preto-meia-noite que está se soltando do que coque alto onde foi presa, o abdômen exposto e arqueado em um ângulo extremo, ou os braços musculosos que estão sustentando todo o peso daquele corpo de forma imóvel e estável. 

 

Deuses, Sakumo não se sente tão atraído assim por alguém que ele nem conhece desde o  _ ensino médio _ .

 

Ele balança a cabeça por causa de seus próprios pensamentos ridículos, se erguendo e pegando sua toalha e a garrafa d’água antes de se direcionar para as esteiras. Claro, o caminho mais curto o leva diretamente pelos tatames de yoga, mas ele mantém seus olhos na parede ao longe e se diz firmemente para ser um esquisito e ficar encarando.

 

Então, com uma expiração lenta que é quase um suspiro, o desconhecido se desdobra. Sua posição muda, as pernas se estendendo e torcendo mais enquanto os punhos viram, e com um flexionar ágil de músculos, ele coloca os pés no chão e se ergue, parando a centímetros do nariz de Sakumo.

 

_ Ah _ , Sakumo pensa, enquanto cílios longos deslizam para revelar olhos dourados sombreados por pinceladas dramáticas de roxo.  _ Ah inferno, estou com problemas. _

 

O desconhecido pisca uma vez, duas, e então oferece a Sakumo um sorriso que é apenas um pouco malicioso demais para não dar curto circuito no cérebro dele. “Desculpe,” ele diz levemente. “Não estava prestando atenção.”

 

_ Vou dedicar a minha vida a garantir que você nunca mais deixe de prestar atenção em mim novamente _ , é o que Sakumo quase diz, mas ainda que seu cérebro esteja praticamente destruído, ele ainda não chegou a  _ esse _ ponto.

 

“Sem problemas,” é o que ele realmente diz, e espera que não soe tão desesperado como ele teme. “Eu devia ter dado a volta.”

 

“Orochimaru!” alguém chama, e o homem se vira, fazendo os fios soltos do cabelo negro oscilarem contra a pele pálida de sua nuca. Sakura quer colocar a boca naquela nuca.

 

“Tsudade, você está atrasada, “ Orochimaru responde calmamente.

 

A mulher loira vestida em roupas de academia revira os olhos enquanto pisa no tatame. “Culpe o pervertido. Ele estava tentando entrar no vestiário feminino.”

 

“Você chamou uma ambulância quando terminou com ele?” Orochimaru sorri falsamente quando se vira de volta, claramente despreocupado com o destino desse terceiro amigo, e quando ele percebe o olhar de Sakumo, sua expressão muda ligeiramente.

 

Se Sakumo não estiver vendo coisas, aquilo com certeza foi uma faísca de interesse, e isso o faz prender a respiração.

 

“Claro que não.” Tsunade olha para Orochimaru, arqueando uma sobrancelha e depois mandando um olhar analítico para Sakumo. Ela pausa por um momento, e pergunta, “Sakumo Hatake, certo?” 

 

Ambos Sakumo e Orochimaru olham para ela surpresos e ela sorri. “O pervertido do qual estávamos falando é Jiraya. Ele já falou de você.”

 

Sakumo certamente vai questionar o porquê do seu amigo não ter mencionado o seu outro amigo que é transcendentalmente belo e provavelmente capaz de nocautear Sakumo. De vários jeitos.

 

“Sim, sou eu. Prazer conhecer vocês,” ele diz, mas não consegue evitar o jeito como seus olhos demoram mais na figura de Orochimaru enquanto fala.

 

“É certamente um prazer,” Orochimaru responde, e oferece uma mão esbelta. A pele dele é gelada, e, talvez, Sakumo deixe um aperto de mão durar mais do que o estritamente necessário.

 

O sorriso de Orochimaru mostra que ele não se importa nenhum um pouco. “Você vai demorar muito aqui?” ele pergunta, inclinando a cabeça de um jeito que faz parte do cabelo escorrer para frente dos ombros. “Nós poderíamos sair para tomar um café depois, se você não tiver planos.”

 

Sakumo nunca tinha sentido inveja de cabelo antes, mas claramente hoje é o dia para descobrir novos pontos baixos que ele pode atingir.

Não ajuda muito o fato dele ter quase certeza que ele aquilo era uma oferta de encontro.

 

“Eu posso sair a qualquer hora,” ele responder, e nesse ponto ele nem liga mais se ele parece ansioso demais. “Eu só ia fazer um pouco de levantamento, então estou com o horário flexível.”

 

_ Não tão flexível como você _ , ele não adiciona, apesar de que Orochimaru já percebeu  _ alguma coisa _ .

 

Os olhos de Orochimaru se desviam rapidamente para seus bíceps, exposto pela regata larga, e Sakumo acha que consegue vê-lo engolir. “Bom. Eu te procuro quando acabar?”

 

Sakumo sorri para ele. “Funciona para mim.”

 

E deuses, se funciona. Começos duvidosos a parte, esse dia está prometendo ser  _ fantástico _ .


End file.
